Lost Cartoon Network Fall Era Bumpers (2007-2008)
On September 1, 2007, Turner Broadcasting System's Cartoon Network launches the Fall era (even though they still played the bumpers when it wasn't fall), which used the soundtrack of the song "Fall Is Just Something That Grown Ups Invented" from the Swedish band "The Hives" in their bumpers. On July 13, 2008, the Fall era ended, giving birth to the Noods Era, which was launched on July 14, 2008. The following is a list of more notable lost Fall era Bumpers: *Teen Titans Up Next Bumpers *The Land Before Time Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *More Generic Bumpers *More "You're Watching" bumpers featuring the CN logo with the heads of the CN characters in various backgrounds *More "We'll Be Right Back" and "We're Back" bumpers (with more CN show-related bumpers) *Courage The Cowardly Dog Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *The Life and Times of Juniper Lee Up Next Bumper *Squirrel Boy Up Next Bumper *Class of 3000 Up Next Bumper *My Gym Partner's a Monkey Up Next Bumper *Ben 10 (2005 TV Series) Up Next Bumper **Ben 10 Secret of the Omnitrix Up Next Bumper **Ben 10 Race Against Time Up Next Bumper *Camp Lazlo Up Next Bumper **Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo Up Next Bumper *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Up Next Bumper **Billy and Mandy's: Big Boogey Adventure Up Next Bumper (FOUND) **Billy and Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen Up Next Bumper *Codename: Kids Next Door Up Next Bumper **Codename: KND Operation Z.E.R.O. Up Next Bumper **Codename: KND Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. Up Next Bumper *Transformers: Animated Up Next Bumper *Ed, Edd n Eddy Up Next Bumper *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *Ben 10: Alien Force Up Next Bumper *Chowder Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack Up Next Bumper *Out of Jimmy's Head Up Next Bumper *Robotboy Up Next Bumper *George of the Jungle Up Next Bumper *Tom and Jerry Up Next Bumper *A Pup Named Scooby Doo Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *The New Scooby Doo Movies Up Next Bumper *Scooby Doo,Where are You Up Next Bumper *Baby Looney Tunes Up Next Bumper *Pokémon Up Next Bumper *¡Mucha Lucha! Up Next Bumper *Code Lyoko Up Next Bumper (Ran until November 17, 2007) *Krypto the Superdog Up Next Bumper *Mega Man Star Force Up Next Bumper *The Mr. Men Show Up Next Bumper *Skunk Fu! Up Next Bumper *The Powerpuff Girls Up Next Bumper *Johnny Test Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *Total Drama Island (Started a month before before the rebrand) *Goosebumps Up Next Bumper *The Cartoon Cartoon Show Up Next Bumper (FOUND) *The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 Up Next Bumper *Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes Up Next Bumper *Funny For Your Face bumpers (PARTIALLY FOUND) *The Cartoon Cartoon Show intro (Fall era style) (possibly) *Sign-off bumper (better quality) (April 2008) *The Flintstones Up Next Bumper (Returns on September 30, 2007; existence unconfirmed) *The Jetsons Up Next Bumper (Returns on September 30, 2007; existence unconfirmed) Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Partially Found Media